musicfandomcom-20200222-history
The Albums
The Albums is a box set of recordings by the Swedish pop group ABBA. It was released on November 11, 2008, through Universal Music.[2][3] The box set includes nine discs, the first eight are all of the original studio albums the way they were originally released between 1973 and 1981 while the ninth disc features all of the singles that were not released on the band's studio albums along with some of the b-sides. It does not include rarities or extras. The box set has charted in several countries. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Albums# hide *1 Background *2 Track listing **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Albums#CD_1_-_Ring_Ring_.281973.29 2.1 CD 1 - Ring Ring (1973)] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Albums#CD_2_-_Waterloo_.281974.29 2.2 CD 2 - Waterloo (1974)] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Albums#CD_3_-_ABBA_.281975.29 2.3 CD 3 - ABBA (1975)] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Albums#CD_4_-_Arrival_.281976.29 2.4 CD 4 - Arrival (1976)] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Albums#CD_5_-_The_Album_.281977.29 2.5 CD 5 - The Album (1977)] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Albums#CD_6_-_Voulez-Vous_.281979.29 2.6 CD 6 - Voulez-Vous (1979)] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Albums#CD_7_-_Super_Trouper_.281980.29 2.7 CD 7 - Super Trouper (1980)] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Albums#CD_8_-_The_Visitors_.281981.29 2.8 CD 8 - The Visitors (1981)] **2.9 CD 9 - Bonus Tracks *3 See also *4 References Backgroundhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Albums&action=edit&section=1 edit With ABBA's compilation albums re-charting after the release of the movie Mamma Mia! and its soundtrack, The Albums was released, just three years after the 9 CD/2 DVD set The Complete Studio Recordings (in certain territories available without the DVDs). While the latter comprises 133 tracks on its 9 audio discs, including a host of rarities such as recordings in Spanish, French and German as well as studio outtakes, alternate versions and mixes, The Albums ''only features 99 of these on the same number of discs. The iTunes version features a 10th 'disc' or group of tracks, featuring 11 rarities and mixes, similar to the collection featured on the final disc of the ''Thank You for the Music box set. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Albums&action=edit&section=2 edit CD 1 - Ring Ring (1973)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Albums&action=edit&section=3 edit #"Ring Ring" #"Another Town, Another Train" #"Disillusion" #"People Need Love" #"I Saw It in the Mirror" #"Nina, Pretty Ballerina" #"Love Isn't Easy (But It Sure Is Hard Enough)" #"Me and Bobby and Bobby’s Brother" #"He Is Your Brother" #"She's My Kind of Girl" #"I Am Just a Girl" #"Rock'n Roll Band" CD 2 - Waterloo (1974)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Albums&action=edit&section=4 edit #"Waterloo" #"Sitting in the Palmtree" #"King Kong Song" #"Hasta Mañana" #"My Mama Said" #"Dance (While the Music Still Goes On)" #"Honey, Honey" #"Watch Out" #"What About Livingstone?" #"Gonna Sing You My Lovesong" #"Suzy-Hang-Around" CD 3 - ABBA (1975)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Albums&action=edit&section=5 edit #"Mamma Mia" #"Hey, Hey Helen" #"Tropical Loveland" #"SOS" #"Man in the Middle" #"Bang-A-Boomerang" #"I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do" #"Rock Me" #"Intermezzo No. 1" #"I've Been Waiting for You" #"So Long" CD 4 - Arrival (1976)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Albums&action=edit&section=6 edit #"When I Kissed the Teacher" #"Dancing Queen" #"My Love, My Life" #"Dum Dum Diddle" #"Knowing Me, Knowing You" #"Money, Money, Money" #"That's Me" #"Why Did It Have to Be Me?" #"Tiger" #"Arrival" CD 5 - The Album (1977)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Albums&action=edit&section=7 edit #"Eagle" #"Take a Chance on Me" #"One Man, One Woman" #"The Name of the Game" #"Move On" #"Hole in Your Soul" The Girl with the Golden Hair – 3 scenes from a mini-musical – #"Thank You for the Music" #"I Wonder (Departure)" #"I'm a Marionette" CD 6 - Voulez-Vous (1979)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Albums&action=edit&section=8 edit #"As Good as New" #"Voulez-Vous" #"I Have A Dream" #"Angeleyes" #"The King Has Lost His Crown" #"Does Your Mother Know" #"If It Wasn't for the Nights" #"Chiquitita" #"Lovers (Live a Little Longer)" #"Kisses of Fire" CD 7 - Super Trouper (1980)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Albums&action=edit&section=9 edit #"Super Trouper" #"The Winner Takes It All" #"On and On and On" #"Andante, Andante" #"Me and I" #"Happy New Year" #"Our Last Summer" #"The Piper" #"Lay All Your Love on Me" #"The Way Old Friends Do" CD 8 - The Visitors (1981)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Albums&action=edit&section=10 edit #"The Visitors" #"Head Over Heels" #"When All Is Said and Done" #"Soldiers" #"I Let the Music Speak" #"One of Us" #"Two for the Price of One" #"Slipping Through My Fingers" #"Like an Angel Passing Through My Room" CD 9 - Bonus Trackshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Albums&action=edit&section=11 edit #"Merry-Go-Round" #"Santa Rosa" #"Ring, Ring (Bara Du Slog En Signal)" #"Waterloo" (Swedish version) #"Fernando" #"Crazy World" #"Happy Hawaii" #"Summer Night City" #"Medley: Pick a Bale of Cotton/On Top of Old Smokey/Midnight Special" #"Lovelight" #"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)" #"Elaine" #"Should I Laugh or Cry" #"You Owe Me One" #"Cassandra" #"Under Attack" #"The Day Before You Came" Category:2008 compilation albums Category:Albums